The Five Children Of Magic
by Rookieintraining
Summary: Merlin has a multitude of secrets. From being a warlock to being completely head over heels for the one person he is destined to protect. Something's are just not meant to be said out loud, for everyone's sake. When, Merlin's mother can no longer provide for four special boys she sends them to Merlin in the hope of them being protected. His BROTHERS that is!
1. He Has Four Brothers?

**Chapter Text**

When Merlin was awoken by Gaius in the early hours of the morning, he couldn't believe that the rotten old man could have been so cruel to wake him. The grey-haired man rolled his eyes at Merlin's constant moaning and complaining.

His only response to the raven's incredibly bad mood was 'this is your job Merlin, now get to it". Just like usual, the old man patronised him by telling him something he already knew.

"It's 4 in the morning" Merlin emphasised trying to get Gaius to see his point of view.

The man just walked away shaking his head and mumbling a quick 'just get ready'. As a type of protest, Merlin decided to pout and complain all morning, which was something that Arthur would argue was his regular behaviour.

Sunlight had only just reached the window, an hour after he had been woken up. The boy groaned gingerly, annoyance being the most prominent emotion on his face.

"So why am I awake at this time, and who do I have to kill in order to go back to bed?" Merlin muttered, feeling only slightly serious before shaking off the thought. 'Bad Merlin' he inwardly shouted before listening to the words that the old man was about to say.

"Uther, has found a sorcerer apparently, he will be sentencing the captured one today at the trial" Gaius explained with a forlorn expression.

"So another innocent dead then" Merlin countered before walking out of the chambers feeling significantly more angry than he had originally been.

'Great', Merlin thought to himself, 'this was going to be a great day'.

"Merlin... It's six thirty" Arthur deadpanned to the servant who gave him a cheeky grin and pointed to the mans breakfast.

"Your father want's to sentence a sorcerer at eight, therefore your royal laziness has to wake up early" Merlin chuckled, feeling quite pleased that he wasn't the only one who had to suffer. The Prince groaned before pushing his head back into the soft pillows of his bed.

"Then, why not wake me up at seven?" The blond's muffled voice rang out, only just being illegible for Merlin to hear.

"Because if I have to suffer then so do you" he decided before collecting the clothes that Arthur would be wearing to court.

"Merlin, I really hate you sometimes" the Prince declared as he lifted his tired body out of the comfy bed into the cold air around him.

"Likewise, prat" Merlin whispered before being called out by the Prince with a 'I heard that'. He chuckled lightly before helping the man get out of his clothes and into his day's attire. Arthur blushed as the man slid down his pants and underwear while crouching down, in his mind thinking something that he wouldn't dare voice to his father.

Arthur had a secret.

A big secret.

He was completely in love with his manservant.

The Prince wouldn't admit it out loud but the sight of the raven made his heart race and a smile grace his face.

There was just something about the young man who made him irresistible to the Prince.

Something that the man in himself couldn't quite put his finger on.

Arthur wondered if it was because Merlin didn't treat him like royalty, he treated him like a friend.

Something that Arthur found both adorable and heart-breaking at the same time.

His servant could never love him like that.

And that killed Arthur inside...

There was somethings that Merlin expected Arthur to not know how to do. Washing his clothes and cooking for example were two things that if he was never taught then he couldn't do. The privileged Prince wouldn't have had to do any of that; Merlin understood this.

However, the fact that the idiot couldn't even get himself dressed baffled the warlock. He kneeled down before tugging off the pants and underwear his prince was wearing, momentarily catching a glimpse of Arthur's flushed face.

The raven smirked slightly, before helping Arthur into his new clothes accidentally copping a feel as he did so. Arthur let out a small squeak as Merlin's fingers brushed against his Highnesses balls.

"Sorry" he mumbled, inside he was laughing uncontrollably. This is what the Prince got for not learning how to put on clothes in the god-damn morning. In truth, Merlin liked Arthur, he would even dare to go as far as to say that he loved him. The blond clot pole had stolen his heart with his ridiculous ways and undeniable charm.

Breaking out of his current little world, Merlin stood abruptly before turning on his heels facing the opposite direction to Arthur.

"Well let's go, if your late I am pretty sure that your dad will have me burned for being useless" The warlock told him jokingly, though due to the meeting reason, it became more ironic than anything.

"Well, at least then you'd die for something true, you Merlin are a complete and utter mess as a servant" Arthur told him, not a hint of sarcasm on his face as the Prince entered the main room awaiting the horrors that would come to pass...

Arthur looked at the boys that were chained in front of him.

The youngest must have been around the age of ten, his small frightened eyes clashing with Arthurs.

He looked so innocent, his eyes were a grey-blue colour that sent messages to the blonds soul.

Somehow he felt like he knew this child, and wanted to protect him. There were three other's there, all seemingly brothers to Arthurs keen eye, if their looks were anything to go on that was.

Two of them had raven locks, the youngest being one of them. The eldest was around 17, his calm green eyes reminded Arthur of Morgana and his similar cobalt hair.

The two middle children looked like twins, both with brown wavy hair that reached just below their ears.

They both had eyes like a storm, one being a light blue while the other a dark one. The two colours at war with one another in their determined sight. They were around fifteen, maybe even sixteen. Arthur couldn't believe that his father would be so cruel as to blame children for something.

They couldn't be dangerous, they didn't even look bad.

They just looked like... children.

Uther was glaring at the boys, his mind already made up, something that Arthur couldn't let happen. He would save them because for once he was absolutely sure that they were innocent, something deep inside him screamed to save them from harm and protect them from his father.

For once, he would be the great king and prince that Merlin was always telling him that he would become.

Arthur would try and prove to his loved one that that was the case, and that Arthur would make him proud.

"You boy, stand accused of preforming witchcraft, after having seen something about turning others into animals" Uther growled pointing to one of the twins. He was wearing a torn up green shirt and ripped pants. The boy was barely dressed for god sake.

"I-I-I di-dn't" the young male stuttered out, cowering behind his brother slightly.

The other's eyes were firmly set on challenging Uther's.

"And yet you were seen, tell me boy do you know why all of these boys are here with you?" Uther prodded, wanting to get a reaction that could condemn the children

"Be-cause b-b-because" he stammered, tears filling his gaze.

"Because, you wish to eradicate a whole family" the other twin bit back, fury invading his senses.

Uther smacked the boy around the face earning a horror filled gasp from Morgana.

"Father, they are just children" Arthur rose up from his seat willing to challenge the King for once.

"He's right, you can't just attack a frightened child" The lady shouted before walking over to the boys and checking that the boy was okay. She didn't seem to evoke a reaction.

"I wish for Gaius to test you" Uther declared, before the doors opened revealing an old man and the warlock.

"Yes sire" he softly spoke while walking towards the children

Not one of the older kids looked around at the man who would be deciding their fate, after all he knew their brother.

The person that they had come to Camelot in search of.

The youngest turned to look at the man before spotting someone behind him, someone incredibly familiar.

The shackles that were far too big for such a young child fell off the little boy much to Uther's anger. The little boy made a bee-line for someone that Arthur knew well.

"Big brother" the kid whimpered before being swept up in Merlin's arms.

"Alfie" the servant whispered. He looked forward only to notice his family in danger in front of the most evil man in Camelot.

"Forgive me your highness but what is going on here?" Merlin asked as he stood defiantly in front of the terrified boys, clutching onto the little boy with all his might.

"They have been accused of witchcraft, do you know them Merlin?" Morgana blurted out, confused by the situation.

"These are my brothers, and they are in no way involved in magic" the raven half-yelled to the three in front of him. The warlock felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see his seventeen year old brother supporting him.

"Lucian?" Merlin muttered.

"I'm afraid there has been a huge misunderstanding, Neo here was simply telling our younger brother Alfie if he didn't behave that he would turn him into a frog, but it was a joke and a lie to scare him that is all" Lucian smoothly told them enticing the King to believe his story.

"Merlin, you will swear on your life and your king that these boys would never associate with magic?" Uther asked angrily.

"Yes, yes I would, I swear it" The warlock said, wanting to protect those he loved with all his might.

"Release the boys, they will all have one day in the stocks for making such a selfish joke about sorcery in a time of war" Uther decreed before striding out of the room.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Merlin exclaimed once only Arthur, Gaius and Morgana were in the room with the now free boys.

"Mother couldn't provide for us, she sent us to you as a last resort, she'll starve otherwise, I'm seventeen so I can get a job, the twins might be able to get work too and Alfie refused to stay alone" Lucian explained, not wanting to put a burden on his most admired older brother.

"It's not that I don't want you all here, but you've already been put so close to danger, I couldn't function if you died" Merlin explained feeling a little teary at the thought of losing his beloved brothers.

"Merlin?" Arthur spoke from behind him, Morgana stood close to the Prince wanting to be introduced.

"Oh, you lot this is the Prince, Arthur and the Lady Morgana who is the King's ward" the elder raven started before turning to the others "these are my brothers, the eldest is Lucian, then the twin's are Neo and Orion, and this is my littlest one Alfie" the raven completed the introductions, knowing that the boys already knew about Gaius since he often wrote about the kindly old man in his letters home.

"I didn't know you had any brothers, Merlin" Arthur spoke, almost upset that he never shared this information.

"Well, we haven't known each other that long" Merlin began before being cut off by a simple 'it's been a year Merlin'.

The raven sighed, knowing full well that he was going to be shouted at for not talking about his brothers before.

However, he was only protecting them and for good reason, on their first day they had been accused of magic, insulted the king, almost been executed, sent into the dungeons and been assigned to the stocks.

Thinking about the kids in comparison to his beloved Merlin, Arthur could see the resemblance, and he couldn't help but smile.


	2. The Handsome Knight

The next day, was confusing for everyone. The introduction of Merlin's brothers had brought a certain amount of chaos. From, the constant introductions to his brothers complete disregard for the dangers of using magic, it was hectic!

The brunet found himself always on guard, mostly because Uther found it appropriate to glare at him every time that he laid his eyes on the poor servant.

Merlin, however, learned something key though. Arthur was completely taken with the four siblings that had arrived in Camelot. He would constantly ask how they were doing and look for more information about them.

Merlin couldn't believe how much the prat actually liked them. Morgana was similar, it was like they were enchanted by them.

They wasn't, Merlin had checked.

Lucian wouldn't lie about casting a spell on the royals, Nao didn't care if they liked him or not, Orion was too kind-hearted to make someone do something they didn't want to do and Alfie didn't know such advanced spells...

Merlin was lost in the situation but found himself loving the family oriented side of the Prince.

His eyes glowed and glittered when he saw the four, he began to speak to them all the time. Even if Nao protested that he didn't want to speak with the ignorant Prince. Not like Arthur listened, in fast it made him more curious to why Nao hated him so much without knowing him.

The boy simply ignored this though.

"Umm, Arthur, Nao wanted me to tell you that if you don't leave him alone he might actually kill you" Merlin giggled as he set down the Princes food. Arthur looked slightly upset and put the cutest pout on his lips. "Why does he hate me so much?" Arthur asked confused at the boys actions.

"Why do you like my brothers so much, that's the real question here?" Merlin replied his question making the prince blush.

'Because it's like having four more of you' the blond wanted to say, he simply grunted and began to eat.

Merlin frowned at the man's actions, he really wanted to know the truth about the boys actions, why was he no longer cooperative when Merlin asked about why he liked his brothers.

"You like them better than me, don't you?" The warlock muttered hoping that the prince didn't hear his self-deprecation.

Arthur suddenly felt an intense rush of guilt hit him, he was really upsetting Merlin by not telling him. Maybe the servant was jealous?

'No, that couldn't be' Arthur corrected himself.

"Um, Merlin, your not jealous of your brothers are you...?" The prince suddenly asked, he inwardly yelled at himself for asking. His eyes widened as his servant gave a large, blush.

"I'm not, I, there is no way that I am jealous" Merlin grumbled back, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Merlin, you're..." Arthur shouted as he watched tears fall down his crushes, cheeks.

Quickly, Merlin tried to run away from the blond only to be pulled back into the other mans arms.

"Merlin, stop" Arthur cried as he turned the other man around. Suddenly, he pulled the servant into a long kiss, the raven coughed slightly into the kiss.

"Wait, please, what?" Merlin stated to yell as he pushed against the stronger blond.

"Merlin, please, let me kiss you" Arthur cried out wanting to hold the man so much. Merlin found himself nodding without meaning to. Suddenly, Arthur pushed his lips onto the other mans with a smile, their lips were warm as they met one another.

Merlin's lips were so soft as they touched Arthurs chapped ones.

The blond pushed his tongue against the ravens bottom lip, as Merlin happily opened his mouth.

Their tongues started to dance around one another as they pushed into each other. Arthur quickly pulled Merlin down onto the nearby bed, pressing his mouth to the person that he loved. They were forced to pull themselves away from one another breathing raggedly.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry, I love you" Merlin cried not wanting to hurt the other man with his feelings.

"What are you talking about, I love you more than anything in the whole world!?" The blond screamed back at the now gaping raven-haired servant. Seeing this, Arthur took the raven's reaction as a chance to kiss him again.

His tongue dug into the other man's mouth, making Merlin moan.

Arthur found himself kissing around Merlin's face, trying desperately to cover every inch of the warlocks face with sweet kisses.

"I want you to kiss me more often" Merlin declared, crying slightly at the newly found affection that Arthur was giving him.

"I will kiss you whenever you want me too!" The Prince replied, with a small smile.

"For the record, your brothers they remind me of you and that's why I talk about them all the time, soon they will be my brothers too, after all" Arthur whispered to his new lover. Merlin blushed wildly.

"So, you're going to marry me?" Merlin teased before chuckling at the Prince's blush. Arthur nodded meekly before giggling.

"We better go before I try to take you right here, right now" the other teased back. Merlin found his hand in Arthurs hand as he pulled him up.

"Great now I have to explain to my brothers why they can use my bedroom from now on" Merlin taunted before being pulled back my his lover.

"Because, you're never leaving my side again" Arthur whispered making the raven shiver.

It only took a moment for Merlin to burst out of the room leaving a chuckling Arthur in his wake.

"So, how'd it go?" Lucian asked his blushing mess of an older brother.

Merlin let out a squeak, effectively allowing Lucian the chance to laugh at the raven.

"So, are we going to be royalty then?" Lucian let out a booming laugh after his statement.

Orion, who was sat in the corner, couldn't help but join in too.

"That's so sweet, I'm glad that you're finally together with him" the kind-hearted twin encouraged, closing his book to pat the older one on the shoulder.

"Don't encourage this shit, it'll get him killed if that crazy bastard excuse for a king finds out" Neo barked, while looking around at the overly excited idiots he called his family. Alfie pouted slightly, at Nao's declaration.

"Don't be so rude, big brother Merlin won't be caught and then they will live happily ever after" Alfie insisted making the angry twin scoff.

"Whatever, I'm not listening to this bullshit" Neo declared before storming out of the room, mumbling things to himself.

"Honestly, he's just jealous because you have a boyfriend and he doesn't" Lucian laughed momentarily before wondering off to start his new job. He had to take vial of a sleeping draft to the Lady Morgana.

"Big brother Merlin, when will Lancelot come back to Camelot?" Alfie asked shyly, making the older raven-haired boy chuckle.

"Soon, I'm sure of it" he told the grey-eyed child with a soft grin.

"Why are you following me, Orion?" Neo spat out, he was pissed at his twin for sneaking out in order to follow him. The smaller of the twins, let out a small giggle.

"To make sure that you don't kill anyone because of your anger issues" Orion told him his a soft look etched onto his face.

"Fine, whatever" Neo gave up, knowing that wherever he went the boy would follow.

"I'm going to look for a job, if you're tagging along I suggest you do the same" Neo told him, kindness flowing back into his voice.

"Okay, what job were you thinkin..." Orion began before finding himself colliding into another person's chest and falling down. Neo watched the scene before shaking his head and wondering off.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" the twin announced before looking up to see a knight looking down at him.

"Oh, hey here" the knight started before offering his hand to help the boy up.

"My name is Leon" the man told Orion who blushed slightly at the contact.

"Hello, my name is Orion, thank you for helping me" the polite boy told him with a small coy smile.

"Wait, you're Merlin's brother, one of the twins" Leon stated, his eyes widening in realisation. Orion nodded as he noticed the person's expression.

"Umm, would you like to walk with me, back to the castle?" Leon stuttered to the handsome kid.

"Actually I was with me bro..." the brunet began before looking around to notice that the other was gone.

"Well it seems I've been left, I would be honoured to walk with you" Orion finished before nodding to reply to the knights request.

"So, you and your brothers are staying here with Merlin now?" Leon asked calmly, trying to suppress the blush that found it's way to his cheeks every time he looked at the beautiful young man.

"Yes, we've come to look for jobs, that's what Neo and I were doing before hand" Orion politely told the handsome knight.

"Ah, I see you know, you could work for the knights, we could always use someone to help with our armour and everything" Leon began before biting his lips.

"I could, I could d-do that?" Orion stumbled on his words at the idea of being around Leon everyday.

"Yeah, I could ask for another helper and you could be my manservant, like Merlin, the king had been asking me if I want one for years" Leon told the other, finding the blush on the brunet's face to be completely adorable.

"Oh, I would love to, thank you" Orion whimpered slightly making Leon worried.

"What's wrong?" The knight asked quickly.

"Oh, I think I've just grazed my leg when I fell that's all, I'm sure you get this stuff all the time" Orion laughed, unknowingly enchanting the knight. The tumbling sound of the boys sweet laughter made Leon blush intensely.

"I will talk to Gaius about cleaning the cut, I should be perfectly fine, don't look so worried" Orion told him, his eye lashes looking down.

"Well, I will leave you here then, Orion, make sure to get your knee looked at it would be a shame if it got infected or something" Leon told him quickly.

Orion couldn't help but smile at the kind knight. "Thank you for everything, I am so glad that I met you today, I will start work tomorrow then?" Orion asked slowly, hoping that the man had not forgotten about the job offer.

"Ah, yes, until tomorrow then?" Leon told him before rushing off into the castle, leaving a blush covered, confused Orion in his wake.

"Oi, idiot what are you stood here for" Neo grumbled unhappily as he pulled his brother inside to meet with the rest of their family.

"Orion, Neo you're back" Alfie announced allowing Merlin time to look around and smile at them. Lucian seemed to be busy making some kind of potion for Gaius in the corner.

"Any look finding jobs then?" Merlin asked cheekily.

"Obviously, I'm working behind the bar at the tavern" Neo grunted before looking to the still 'lost in thought' Orion.

"What about you then?" The taller twin asked the other.

"Hmm, what, oh yes I found a job" the kind one smiled dreamily making Neo blush in confusion.

"Big brother, Ori what are you smiling about?" Alfie asked with a giggle.

"I think I just fell in love at first sight..." Orion replied making all of the brothers smile (even Neo).

The brunet giggled slightly to himself as he thought about the kind and handsome knight who he was going to be the new manservant of.

"I'm so very glad that we came to Camelot" he whispered with a blinding smile that the brothers were left in awe of. Secretly, they all was glad of coming to Camelot and finally getting to go on Merlin's adventures...

Together.


End file.
